haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Triarch
Triarch von Volantis (engl.: Triarch of Volantis) ist der Titel, den die drei gewählten Herrscher der Freien Stadt Volantis tragen. Die Triarchen sind weder Könige noch Fürsten. Volantis ist ein Freistaat, wie das alte Valyria, und alle freigeborenen Landbesitzer, egal welchen Geschlechts, teilen die Herrschaft. Die Triarchen werden aus diesen adeligen Familien gewählt, die eine direkte Abstammung vom alten Valyria nachweisen können und regieren bis zum ersten Tag des neuen Jahres. Sie werden als so erhaben angesehen, dass ihre Füße den Boden während ihrer einjährigen Dienstzeit nicht berühren dürfen. Stattdessen reiten sie überall auf Elefanten hin. Es können auch Frauen gewählt werden, was allerdings zuletzt vor 300 Jahren geschehen ist. Geschichte Ein gewählter Triarch teilt sich die Herrschaft mit zwei anderen Triarchen. Er wird für ein Jahr gewählt, kann jedoch so oft er will erneut zur Wahl antreten. Jedes Jahr können die freigeborenen Landbesitzer Volantis einen neuen Triarchen wählen oder den alten wiederwählen. Die Wahl dauert zehn Tage. Volantis füllt sich in dieser Zeit mit Fackelzügen, Rednern, Mimen, Spielleuten, Tänzern, Bravos kämpfen in Duellen für die Ehre ihrer Kandidaten und Elefanten wird der Name eines Kandidaten auf die Seite gemalt. Einige Kandidaten schicken auch Sklavenmädchen und -jungen los um mit Wählern zu schlafen und so ihre Stimme zu gewinnen. Ser Jorah Mormonts zufolge, gab es nie ein Kind, dass zum Triarchen gewählt wurde, im Gegensatz zu einigen Kinderkönigen in Westeros. Wenn je ein Triarch verrückt wurde, wie König Aerys II. Targaryen, so wurde sein Einfluss von den zwei anderen Triarchen unterdrückt, bis seine Amtszeit vorbei war. Einige Frauen von hoher Geburt, die hinter der Schwarzen Mauer leben haben die Möglichkeit zu wählen. Vor dreihundert Jahren gab es einmal eine weibliche Triarchin, Trianna, seitdem wurde keine Frau mehr gewählt. Im Jahrhundert des Blutes wurde der Tiger Horonno 40 Jahre lang immer wieder zum Triarchen gewählt, doch als er sich dann zum Triarch auf Lebenszeit erhob, wurde er zum Tode verurteilt. Der Triarch Vogarro war ein Mitglied der Elefanten, der siebenmal gewählt wurde. Er war sehr reich und sehr einflussreich im Hafen. Er hatte statt Schiffe Lagerhallen und Anleger gebaut, mit Versicherungen für die Schiffe und mit Sklaven gehandelt und Geld gewechselt. Dann allerdings verliebte er sich in eine Bettsklavin, die in der Kunst der Sieben Seufzer unterrichtet worden war, und er machte den ohnehin schon großen Skandal noch größer, indem er ihr die Freiheit schenkte und sie heiratete. Nach seinem Tod führte sie das Geschäft weiter, allerdings blieb ihr das Leben innerhalb der Schwarzen Mauer verwehrt, und so verkaufte sie Vogarros Anwesen und lebt seit 14 Jahren als Witwe vom Hafen im Kaufmannshaus westlich der Langen Brücke. Politische Parteien Die Triarchen gehören einer der zwei Parteien an. Die Tiger Die Tiger sind alte Aristrokaten und Krieger. Sie tendieren dazu Imperialisten zu sein und die Welt mit dem Schwert erobern zu wollen. Die Partei der Tiger führte Volantis im Jahrhundert des Blutes in den Krieg um die Nachfolge des Valyrischen Freistaats zu beanspruchen, wurden jedoch gegen Ende des Jahrhunderts besiegt. Die Elefanten Die Elefanten sind die Partei der Händler und Geldverleiher. Sie befürworten den Handel über Krieg. Einige der ersten Elefanten waren Frauen. Als die Elefanten an die Macht kamen, liefen ihre Anhänger in der Stadt herum und schlugen die Köpfe von Statuen derjenigen ab, die sie für all den Krieg und die Toten verantwortlich machten. In den letzten dreihundert Jahren waren immer mindestens zwei der drei Triarchen Elefanten. Magister Illyrio Mopatis von Pentos, hat Triarch Nyessos Vhassar so viel bezahlt um ihn achtmal zu besitzen. Ehemalige Triarchen * Vhalaso * Horonno von den Tigern * Vogarro von den Elefanten * Trianna von den Elefanten, die letzte Frau in dem Amt * Belicho von den Tigern * Marqelo Tagaros Kategorie:Triach Kategorie:Volantis Kategorie:Valyria Kategorie:Essos Kategorie:Freie Städte Kategorie:Regierung